


A Glance Into the Past

by GoldenSlumbers0919



Series: Terms [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: mentions of previous character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSlumbers0919/pseuds/GoldenSlumbers0919
Summary: Just a little drabble about Kurt starting his transformation into who he is at the beginning of Coming to Terms.





	A Glance Into the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble about when Kurt notices his dad doesn't look as happy and wants to fix it.  
> I'm also on Tumbr: goldenslumbers0919  
> ~P.S.~  
> Explanation for my unplanned (And hopefully ended) hiatus will be at the end of the story.

Kurt tilted his head as he looked over his clothes, remembering the way his dad had grimaced at the bright blue jeans he had worn with his purple button down. He liked his jeans though, they were the color of the sky like his mommy’s eyes were and purple was her favorite color. His dad didn’t seem like he liked the way he dressed, even when he wore the bow ties his mommy had always adored on him. He just wanted to make her happy since he was always being told she was watching him from Heaven-wherever that was. Mommy had always told him how much she loved him, his dad had before mommy got sick too, but not so much anymore. Then something clicked in Kurt’s head.

He looked too much like his mommy. It probably hurt his dad to have to see someone who looked so much like her every single day. So maybe if he dressed and acted more like his dad, it would make both of them happier. Mommy would probably be happy if he was just like his dad too since she loved his dad so much and always told Kurt how lucky he was to have such a great role model. It would be just like a makeover! Then maybe the other boys would stop calling him such mean names too since they all dressed like his dad. Kurt decided that was the best course of action.

So the next morning Kurt wore a plain tee-shirt and loose jeans to school, noticing his dad seemed to be in a better mood when he saw the bland outfit Kurt had chosen.

“What happened to the bow ties and bright colors?”

“I was the only one that liked them.” Kurt shrugged it off. “Even the kids at school said it looked obnoxious and it made me feel weird.”

“Well, sometimes it’s better to blend in buddy, no waves makes for smooth sailing after all.”

“That makes no sense dad.”

“It’ll make sense when you’re older.” Burt ruffled his son’s hair.

After a week, there was a new routine. After school Kurt would do homework at the shop, then go home with his dad from there to eat dinner and play catch. Kurt had also announced he no longer wanted to do dance classes since he was the only boy there.

“You sure Kurt? You won’t be able to sign up again for another year.”

“Yeah, I’m sure dad. Z says it’s wierd anyway.”

“Who’s Z?”

“The boy I got partnered with in science class. He plays football and said I should join the team too so I can meet all of his friends.”

It was impossible to miss his dad’s excitement at the prospect, even as a third grader. “Would you want to give football a shot?”

“Uh-huh. He said they need a kicker and I want to do something to replace dance.”

“How about I take the day off tomorrow and we go practice so you can try out?”

“Awesome!”

Kurt made the team and for the first time since his mom died he felt like he wasn’t standing out in a bad way. He’d never tell his dad that he missed dance classes and tea parties, but he did tell his dad when a girl named Brittany from the cheerleading team kissed him. He wouldn’t tell his dad he still had dreams about his mom, but he told him the coach said he had talent. He figured there were some things that were better kept to himself, like deep dark secrets. If it kept his dad happy, he’d keep those secrets to himself for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! The next chapter of Coming to Terms is under way!  
> ~Feel free to skip this~  
> Everything imploded at once. I was watching my niece and nephew for up to 12-13 hours a day, got home to help my mom, then pretty much went to bed. The display on my laptop is also destroyed so I'm going to be writing from my phone or tablet until I can get a new one. Currently, the kids I usually watch are at day camp and the new kids I watch are on a better schedule that leaves my evenings open so I should have more time to write.


End file.
